A match made in Nerd Heaven
by S.Reid-J.Rathbone
Summary: Spencer Reid meets an ordinary girl in a coffee shop one morning and he cant stop thinking about her. Watch as Dr Reid falls in love.  Sorry I suck at summaries  Rating will probably change later on in the story. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fanfic so please be nice . Any ideas would be amazing. Hope you enjoy my version of the wonderful Dr Spencer Reid.**

**Chapter One.**

Spencer Reid was a nerd. There was no way to deny it. He knew he was a nerd, his friends knew he was a nerd and unfortunately the girls also knew he was a nerd he thought as he watched another pretty girl completely blank him in the line at the coffee shop. Admittedly all he did was smile at her, but he thought that it came out as more of a grimace than an actual smile. On occasions he didn't mind being a nerd, like when he was working a case when his vast knowledge could help crack even the toughest of cases. The rest of the time though he wished he wasn't and that he would at least get some attention from the girls. He didn't want a different girl every time the team went out like Morgan did, but it would be nice to be able to bring a date to some of the FBI functions and a date every now and again would be good. He wished he had someone to go home to on a night, or after a case. He wished, well he wished a lot of things. Lost in his train of thought it took him a second to realise that his phone was ringing. He took it out of his pocket and took one look at the screen. JJ. That could only mean one thing –the team had a new case. Sighing, he turned around and walked towards the door of the coffee shop, abandoning his place in line. He put his phone back in his pocket, not looking in front of him and walked straight in to the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was quite tall, coming to about his shoulder, long dark brown hair that fell in curls to her waist, a sweet smile and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. He tried to apologise but was lost for words as he stared into her deep brown eyes. "S-s-sorry. I should have looked where I was going" he stuttered.

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't read and walk at the same time" she replied. Even her voice was mesmerising he thought. So soft and sweet and had a faint Texan twang subtly hidden in her words. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeve purple checked top unbuttoned over a white vest top and black sneakers. He scuffed his shoe on the floor, looking down and realised that when he had bumped into her, she had dropped her book. He bent down and quickly retrieved her book for her, look at the cover as he stood up. _The__Odyssey_it read, he was familiar with the book. He handed her the book and noticed the slight blush in her cheeks as she took it from his hand. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes locking with his. A phone rang and startled them both, looking down Spencer pulled his phone back out of his pocket and saw _Morgan_on the screen, sighing he ran his fingers through his hair, looked back at the girl and said "I have to go"

Disappointment flickered across her face before she removed it and said "I understand, see you around sometime" and with that she was gone into the coffee shop and Spencer was left by the door, almost breathless as his phone rang again, _Morgan_again and he hurried to work resigning himself to the coffee at the BAU office.

He came into the office, walking fast, almost jogging – much to the amusement of Morgan "Slow down, pretty boy" he chuckled a smile on his face. "Now what's got you in such a hurry, you're never late"

"Nothing" he mumbled in reply.

"What happened – you meet a girl?" Morgan laughed again, this time catching JJ's attention as she walked across the bullpen."Spence met a girl?" she asked.

Spencer blushed and said nothing in reply to either question and collected the consultation files, ready to start on his paper work for the day. JJ walked away as the phone in her office began to ring. Morgan chuckled slightly and took Spencer's blush as a yes.

"Well, what's her name?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know, well what do you know?"

"She comes to my shoulder; she's tanned and has long curly brown hair to her waist, brown eyes a sweet smile and a slight Texan accent that suggests that she spent some time in Texas probably as a prepubescent. She was reading a copy of the Odyssey and was heading into the star bucks about 5 minutes away." Spencer replied blushing an even deeper red than before. Morgan just chuckled in response to his blush and said "you don't know her name but you spoke to her for just 5 minutes and you know where she grew up?" he shook his head in disbelief. Spencer opened his mouth to say something in response but never got the chance as JJ walked up to them and said "Sorry guys, but we've got a case." And she turned and walked to the bull pen. Spencer and Morgan headed to the bull pen and watched as JJ showed them the latest images from a crime scene in Florida.

Across town the girl from the coffee shop, named Zoe Montez, couldn't get him out of her mind. She was putting her books and folders for the day into her locker at university. She was in her first year and was studying Classical Civilisations. She grabbed a hair tie from her locker and pulled her long curly brown hair into a pony tail to keep it from falling into her brown eyes. She was in a world of her own when her locker slammed shut in front of her. She jumped and looked up to see that it was Darren, one of her room mates who was studying to become a teacher. He laughed at the fright that he had just given her and waited for her to leave for the university library so that they could study for their Christmas exams. The walk to the library was a silent but comfortable one; there was never a need to fill the silence when she was with Darren. She had known him since she was little and he had stopped a bully from shoving sand up her nose when they were in kindergarten. They had been best friends ever since. Once in the library she went to the classical civilisations section and tried to reach the book that contained practice essays and their mark scheme but she found that she was unable to reach the top shelf. It was not because she was small – quite the opposite she was about 5'9" and was considered to be quite tall for a girl. Apparently not tall enough though she thought bitterly. She pouted slightly as she Darren reach past her and grab the book she needed off the top shelf as he chuckled quietly at the pout on her face. "C'mon short-stack, you aren't that small. Maybe just grow another inch or too what do you think Zoe?" he chuckled again at the grumble Zoe gave him in response. She sat at the table with the textbook and a notebook and was ready to start studying but couldn't get the man from the coffee shop and his brown eyes out of her head. He was tall, a few inches taller than she was, with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite slim, on the border of being skinny and had an awkward air about him, like there was more of him than he knew what to do with. He had grey slacks, white shirt, a brown cardigan and a brown-red tie, what made her smile though was the fact that he was wearing black converse. She couldn't help but wonder when she was going to meet him again. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the man from the coffee shop and started to plan her essay on the themes of the Oddyssey. As hard as she tried however she could not get the man out of her head.

A private plane was heading down a runway with 6 of the greatest agents in the FBI heading to Fort Lauderdale, Florida. On that plain as Dr Spencer Reid and he looked as though he was reading a case file when he was actually thinking about the young Texan girl that he had ran into in the coffee shop on his way to work in the morning. He was enthralled by how plain she seemed but at the same time he thought that she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. He looked down, finally paying attention to the horrific photographs from the team's case and saw that the girl bore a striking resemblance to one of the victims. This was going to be a tough case.

**A/N – please review and leave your opinions and ideas **

4


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge thank you to **** for being my first reviewer. Hope you like it and any ideas would be great **

**Chapter Two.**

Spencer Reid was sat in an office in the Fort Lauderdale Police Department trying to find a geographical connection between the victims but so far he could not find one. Morgan and Garcia had already called him to find out why he did not have the answer yet. However he did suspect that Garcia had been informed of his distraction because of Morgan and that he would not have had a phone call if Morgan had minded his own business.

This case was bothering Reid and the only reason he could come up with as to why is that the girl from the coffee shop had a striking resemblance to one of the victims. Victim number 3 – Stacey Williams, was a student that had grown up in Texas but had moved to Florida as a teenager. This was what Spencer assumed had happened to the mystery girl he was so obsessed about. The physical resemblance was uncanny – both women were tanned, brown eyes and hair that came to their waist. He was jolted out of his train of thought by his phone ringing – JJ. He knew that meant that there had been another body discovered.

"Spence, we've got another body, this one in a park about 2 miles away from the last victim"

"Ok, thanks JJ"

He hung up and tacked another pin into the map, hoping it would give him some kinds of comfort zone for the UnSub. He took a step back. Moved a strand of light brown hair from in front of his face and stared at his geographical profile. After he had placed the 6th pin on the map he realised that the victim dumpsites and places that they went missing from made 2 large overlapping circles. The gap where the 2 circles overlapped meant that that was a place of significance to him as he was placing bodies around that but never in that specific one. That was the UnSub's comfort zone. He phoned Morgan and told him what he had found out. They started heading over to that area. Reid met them there. They BAU, SWAT and local police force we spread out in the park waiting for the UnSub to try and take another victim. Unfortunately when the UnSub had entered the park he had seen one of the SWAT teams waiting for him and he ran. Morgan ran after him, tackled him to the ground and cuffed his hands behind his back but not before the UnSub had taken a swipe at Morgan's face.

Back at the station it was pretty easy for Rossi to get – Connor Matthews – the UnSub to confess. The more he tried to deny the killings the more confused he became until he finally got so angry that he shouted at Rossi that he had killed those girls. Reid was watching the interview and thought that something didn't make sense. Connor could talk about all 6 victims by name but there was another one that he only referred to as 'she'. There was a victim that they hadn't found out about yet. He ran through the station and back to his map with JJ and Prentiss close behind him.

"What's the rush Reid?" Prentiss asked with a slight smile on her face as she watched the younger agent staring intently at the map on the board.

"There's a 7th victim" he said. "We profiled that one of the victims would have a personal connection to the UnSub but none of them do."

"they were probably a substitute for a woman who rejected him or turned him down, like a girlfriend or a fiancé" Prentiss said "but none of the victims do. The only connection they have to the UnSub is that they all look like his sister, but they have been estranged for years. She was supposed to take custody of him when their parents died but she refused."

"Exactly" stated Reid. "She should have been the victim that he cared about the most. She was the one all the other victims were a substitute for."

"Ok, so she was his first victim then" asked JJ

"Yes. She should be buried somewhere that is significant to him – but he never took a victim or buried a victim there." Replied Reid. "There's a park about 20 minutes outside of town, witnesses say that they saw him with a brunette lady that matches the victims' appearance and they seemed to be having an argument."

I'll tell Hotch" said Prentiss as she walked back to the interrogation room where he was watching Rossi interrogate Connor Matthews.

30 minutes later the BAU team – minus Rossi – and the Dog unit were searching the park for Matthews's sister Lucy. The dogs found her buried at the edge of the park. Hotch phoned Rossi to let them know that they had found his sister's body. After confronting Connor about murdering his sister he broke down and said that she was going to leave him again and he didn't want her to go. So he killed her. And then repeated it over and over again.

Before long the team were on the jet back home. Reid was sat staring out the window, JJ was listening to music and the rest of the team was asleep in various different seats. JJ turned off her music and quietly moved to a seat opposite Reid.

"Who is she?" She asked softly.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "I don't know," he smiled "I met her at a coffee shop before the case yesterday morning. I spoke to her for about a minute before I had leave for the BAU but I can't stop thinking about her."

JJ smiled at the thought of the geeky agent finally falling for someone. She hoped that things will work out for him because he was a great guy who deserved someone who loved him. She knew that he struggled with getting a woman's attention. "maybe she's the same, maybe she can't stop thinking about you either" she said.

He scoffed and said "I doubt that. She's beautiful – why would she be interested in me?" he looked rather disappointed at the prospect of her not being interested in him.

"She'd be interested because you're an amazing guy – you're smart, sensitive and one of the kindest most genuine guy I've ever met and any girl would be lucky to have your attention – so you never know maybe this is your chance" she said with a soft smile, she squeezed his hand and returned to her seat as he returned to staring out the window of the jet.

Walking to her seat she saw Rossi smiling at her. Saying nothing she returned to her seat, put on her ear phones and played her music again.

After leaving the airstrip Spencer headed for the same coffee shop that he visited every morning and every night, his thoughts occupied by the Texan wonder who had stolen his thoughts. He bought his coffee and went to leave when he saw her sat in a booth in the corner of the shop with a coffee and the same book that she had been reading the morning before. He took a deep breath walked over to her and said "Hello"

**A/N ****– Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Any ideas would be great. Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I apologise now for the fact that I went into nerd mode in this chapter when Spencer and Zoe were talking. Also I'm sorry this one took so long to get out (I had really bad writers block, I know it's not much of an excuse) Hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review and leave your thoughts and ideas **

**Chapter Three.**

_After leaving the airstrip Spencer headed for the same coffee shop that he visited every morning and every night, his mind occupied by the Texan wonder who had stolen his thoughts. He bought his coffee and went to leave when he saw her sat in a booth in the corner of the shop with a coffee and the same book that she had been reading the morning before. He took a deep breath walked over to her and said "Hello."_

She looked up and said "Hi." He sat opposite her in the booth and suddenly became very interested in his coffee cup as did she. He couldn't understand what had made him do this – he usually had no confidence with women, he normally stuttered and blurted out a statistic and then went bright red. She looked up at him then quickly lowered her gaze again. "Sorry" she murmured.

"Sorry for what?" he asked in confusion. As far as he was aware she had done nothing to apologise for.

"For running into you the other day. I was too absorbed in my book and I should have been paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry" she blushed at the thought of bumping into him – she really should have been paying attention to him.

"It's ok. I wasn't really paying attention either. And besides the Odyssey can be a really absorbing book. The Odyssey was thought to be composed by Homer towards the end of the 8th century although some people think that Homer was more than 1 person and that it was composed by a group of people instead of just one man."

"yeah, I think that most of it was written by one man though and there were a couple of chapters added on to the end that were written by somebody else because the last two chapters don't fit the story line of the rest of the epic." She smiled and blushed, giggled and said "looks like I've met my match"

"Looks like it." Spencer smiled and took a drink of his coffee.

She held out her hand and said "I'm Zoe Montez" He shook her hand and said "I'm Dr Spencer Reid"

"Wow, a doctor, in what?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I have Ph.D.'s in Chemistry, Mathematics and Engineering. I also hold in Sociology and Psychology."

"That's impressive. I don't even have a degree yet." She said. She was really impressed by this amazing man in front of her.

"Yet? So you're working on one?" he asked, now pretty curious about the Texan beauty in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm at the local community college studying Classical Civilisations."

"That's cool. How long have you been there?" he asked

"About 18 months. I kind of put off university for a couple of years" she said, looking down with a sad look on her face.

"Is there a reason you put off university?" He asked, desperate to know more about her.

"I stayed in Texas to look after my Grandfather, he had a stroke and someone needed to look after him." She replied, happy to have someone to talk to even though she had only met him about 20 minutes ago. And besides it was nice to have someone who could listen to her blurt out random facts and not get bored in the process.

**A/N – Sorry it's so short, I'm really struggling with this, it's only at the beginning but I don't know whether or not to keep it going because I have no idea for the story line and events **


End file.
